About Snape
by Sara17
Summary: (Chapter 5 is up :) Seit Lupin und Sirius Snapes Leben aufmischen, ändert sich für diesen alles, leider nicht unbedingt im positiven Sinne...(RR pls)
1. Krankenbesuch

About Snape

Kurzbeschreibung:

Nya, Tag erstmal ^^".

Meine erste Fic, nichts besonderes, einfach purer, aus Langeweile entstandener, Fluff.

Vielleicht mögen es einige ja trotzdem, ist zum nebenbei lesen (glaube ich) ganz okay.

Ob das ganze fortgesetzt wird ist mir auch noch nicht wirklich klar, es hängt halt davon ab, ob es euch gefällt. 

Alles fängt eigentlich ganz harmlos an, Sirius und Remus statten Snape einen kleinen Krankenbesuch ab, der artet allerdings schnell zu einer halben Katastrophe aus...

Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Charaktere (naja, Snapes Mami nur so halb) gehören J.K.Rowling und ich erdreiste mich sie mir für meine Zwecke und mein privates Vergnügen zu leihen.

*~*~*~*

Part 1 - Sirius

Remus saß in seinem Sessel, wippte ungeduldig hin und her und schaute alle Nase lang auf die alte Küchenuhr, die nicht in der Küche, sondern im Wohnzimmer hing.

"Siriuu~s.", sagte er, den Tränen nahe.

Er umklammerte den Ärmel meines Umhangs wie einen Teddy.

"Er kommt sicher gleich.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, "Keine Panik."

Aber er kam nicht, Remus hatte jetzt ernst gemacht, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und heulte.

"Ok, komm.", seufzte ich, nahm Lupins Hand und ging zum Kamin, ich warf ein bisschen Flopuder hinein und sagte "Snapes Büro."

Der Kamin beförderte uns leider nicht und Lupins Gesicht verwandelte sich von "zum Heulen" in "Weltuntergang".

"Nicht heulen, Moony, wenn das Feuer ausgeht sind wir am, naja, du weißt schon.", ich dachte kurz nach, dann kam mir der Geistesblitz und ich sagte einfach "Zu Snape."

Wir stiegen in den Kamin, der uns dieses mal scheinbar beförderte.

Mit einem lauten POFF kamen wir in einem anderen Kamin an.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich sah, wo wir angekommen waren, Remus schluchzte nur.

"Rosa Gardinen? Ein Himmelbett? Oh, ein Poster von einem Kessel mit so komischem grünen Dampf, alles klar, hier wohnt Snape."

"Buhu.."

Ich fasste das als Zustimmung auf.

"Uhh~"

Diesmal hatte nicht mein immer noch an mir klebendes Anhängsel, sondern jemand anderes gejammert.

Ich erkannte die Stimme als Snapes und sie kam offensichtlich aus dem Himmelbett, wo sich etwas bewegte.

"Mutter?", krächzte er und lugte kurz darauf unter der Bettdecke hervor.

"Tag Snivellus.", sagte ich, Remus heulte vor Freude.

"Oh, mein Gott! Raus! Raus-", aber er brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor.

"Ich glaub ich hab dich nicht verstanden, was hast du gesagt?"

"Chrrhrr *hust*"

"Eigentlich wollten wir den Wolfsbanntrank holen, wo steht er?"

Snape wollte wohl etwas sagen, schüttelte letzendlich aber nur den Kopf.

"Hä?", fragte ich, Remus wimmerte vor Entsetzen.

Severus nahm sich eine Rolle Pergament und seinen Federhalter und schrieb etwas.

‚Ich bin krank!'

(Anm. des Autors: Bevor das überlesen wird, packe ich es lieber genau dahin, wo es hingehört:

Alles was Snape schreibt hab ich ‚so' gekennzeichnet!)

"Das sehe ich. Wo ist jetzt der Trank?"

‚Ich habe keinen Trank gemacht.'

"Buhuhuhuuuu..!!!"

Remus war völlig zusammengeklappt und klammerte sich nun heulend und flehend an Snape.

‚Nimm das weg!!'

"Aber er braucht doch diesen Trank.", fuhr ich fort, "Kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen ihn irgendwie zu machen?"

‚Lupin! Aus! Du machst mir Angst!'

"Gibt es nicht doch irgendeine Möglichkeit ihn zu machen, andernfalls...musst du auf deine Einsamkeit wohl eine Zeit lang verzichten, nicht wahr, Remus?"

‚Argh! Ich kann nicht aufstehen, Black!'

"Dann...machen wir das doch einfach."

‚Bitte?!'

"Sagen wir, ich koche dir was schönes, damit du wieder gesund wirst und Lupin assistiert dir mit dem Trank ein wenig?"

Remus Gesicht hellte sich auf, er hatte aufgehört zu weinen und stand sogar wieder von Snapes Bett auf.

Dieser schaute nur entsetzt, schien sich den Gedanken allerdings noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und zu entscheiden, dass er lieber mit Lupin zusammen einen Trank kochte, als mit ihm zu kuscheln.

Dann nickte Snape kurz.

‚Aber Black, du kochst nicht!'

Jetzt begannen meine eigenen Augen sich mit Tränen zu füllen und zu glitzern, ich wusste, dass ich meinen Hundeblick inzwischen perfektioniert hatte.

"Heißt das, du glaubst, dass ich nicht kochen kann??", wimmerte ich.

Snape ließ entsetzt den Kopf hängen.

‚Ich hasse dich und deinen Hundeblick, Black.'

"War das ein ja? Toll, bis später, viel Spaß."

‚Halt! Black! Nein!'

Aber zu spät, ich hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugekehrt und war aus der Tür verschwunden.

Part 2 – Lupin

"So, los Severus, was soll ich tun?"

‚Verschwinden!'

"Buhuu...Seviii.."

Snape war so gemein, er hatte mich schon wieder zum heulen gebracht.

‚Ist ja gut! Geh zu dem Kessel da drüben und dreh das kleine Rad so lange, bis es auf 3 steht.'

"Mach ich gern."

Bis hierhin lief alles gut, so schwer war das gar nicht.

‚Nimm ein paar Tropfen Alraunenextrakt.'

ich schaute in Snapes Regal, neben einem Teddybären, der ganz oben saß, standen dort ungefähr 500 bunte, kleine Fläschchen.

‚Das dunkelgrüne da unten, Lupin."

Das schränkte die Auswahl natürlich erheblich ein, unten standen nur etwa 50 Flaschen, auf die diese Beschreibung passte.

Ich schaute Severus wieder fragend an.

‚Mein Gott Lupin, nimm einfach die Flasche, auf der Alraunenextrakt draufsteht.'

Snape war manchmal wirklich ein Genie, auf was der alles kam.

Ich nahm mir die entsprechende Flasche und schüttete den Extrakt in den Kessel.

Hinter mir hustete Snape entsetzt.

‚Tropfen, Lupin! Tropfen, nicht die ganze Flasche!!'

"Oops, entschuldige Snivellus..ähh...Severus, ich bin wohl etwas schusselig heute, dann müssen wir wohl von den restlichen Zutaten auch etwas mehr nehmen."

‚Etwas mehr? Weißt du wie teuer solche Zutaten sind?!!'

Ich verstand diese Anspielung zwar, tat aber lieber unschuldig und zuckte die Achseln.

Snape grummelte leise, dann schrieb er wieder.

‚Nimm jetzt die pinke Flasche und Lupin – ich warne dich! Nicht die ganze pinke Flasche!'

"Okay.."

Pink gab es bei Severus nur zweimal, ich griff einfach zu.

"Die hier?"

‚Das ist der Nagellack meiner Mutter!'

"Aha. Und der kommt da wirklich rein?"

Ich öffnete die Flasche.

Snape ließ sein Gesicht in die Handflächen sinken, dann nahm er wieder den Federhalter und schrieb etwas, an der Schrift merkte man, dass seine Hände vor Wut gezittert haben mussten.

‚Nein, Lupin! Der kommt da nicht rein!'

"Reg dich nicht auf, das ist ungesund.", sagte ich lächelnd, stellte das Fläschchen wieder weg und nahm das andere.

Wieder schüttete ich wohl etwas zu viel hinein, denn von hinten hörte ich eine Mischung aus seufzen, husten und knurren.

Danach kratzte wieder ein Federhalter über Pergament.

‚Stell die Hitze etwas runter, rühr das ganze VORSICHTIG im Uhrzeigersinn und schlag zum Schluss einmal gegen den Kessel. Danach muss das ganze erstmal ein bisschen köcheln.'

Ich drehte wieder an einem kleinen Rad, dass zur Hittzeregulierung vorgesehen war.

Dann nahm ich das einzige hier, dass aussah, als könnte man die blubbernde Flüssigkeit damit umrühren – Snape war nicht so begeistert.

‚Bist du des Wahnsinns?! Das ist mein Zauberstab.'

"HmHm."

Ich steckte ihn in den Kessel und begann zu rühren.

‚Nimm den da sofort wieder raus! Warum nimmst du nicht deinen eigenen?' 

"Vergessen."

‚Lupin, nimm ihn da raus!'

"Sofort, warte, nur noch..."

GONG

Ich schlug mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Kessel, es gab ein paar Funken und einen Knick in Snapes Stab.

"Oje, jetzt ist er hin."

‚Das ist deine Schuld!'

"Nein, nein, er war morsch."

Snape funkelte mich mordlustig an, ich wusste, was er gemacht hätte, wenn er nicht krank gewesen wäre, aber so war er eigentlich zahm wie ein Schoßhündchen.

Ich konnte mich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

‚Lupin! Dreh dich um!'

"Wieso? Ist das ein Trick?"

Snape zitterte, dann nahm er wieder den Federhalter, er zögerte einen Moment, dann schrieb, wenn auch sehr klein, er etwas aufs Papier, dass an seinem Image kratzen würde:

‚Bitte.'

Ich staunte nicht schlecht.

‚Glotz mich nicht so an, dreh dich um!'

Plötzlich bemerkte ich den Rauch, der begann mich einzuhüllen.

"Snape? Ist das normal?"

Als keine Antwort kam machte ich einen Satz herum,

aber es war schon zu spät, mit einem BLUBB kam uns der gesamte Inhalt des Kesseln entgegen.

Severus machte einen Seufzer, der verdammt nach einem Hauch von "Warum ich?" klang. 

‚Ich sagte, du sollst die Hitze RUNTERstellen, Lupin.'

"Siehs positiv, Severus, dein Zimmer hätte sowieso etwas Farbe gebrauchen können.."

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein stolz strahlender Sirius kam, mit einem Teller in der Hand, hinein.

"Oh, ihr habt euch aber ausgetobt.", staunte er.

Ich lächelte nur verlegen, während Snape die ganze Zeit ängstlich den Teller fixierte.

"Hier, guten Appetit.", sagte Sirius und ging, immer noch stolz, zu Snape herüber und hielt ihm den Teller hin.

Dieser nahm ihn nur zögerlich.

"Hühnersuppe.", sagte er grinsend, "Nur für dich, Snivellus."

Snapes Blick traf ihn kurz, und richtete sich dann wieder angewiedert auf den Teller.

"Komm schon..", jammerte Sirius, "ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben."  
Ich konnte Sirius Augen zwar nicht sehen, war mir jedoch sicher, dass er wieder seinen Hundeblick auf hatte, denn Snape aß!

Nachdem der Teller leer war, hatte er sogar ein fast etwas anerkennenden Blick für Sirius übrig, und einen noch abwertenderen für mich.

"Gut, nicht wahr?", begann Sirius wieder, "Ich hatte zwar kein Huhn, aber schmecken tut es doch trotzdem.

Snapes Blick wandelte sich – er sah jetzt wieder leicht geschockt aus und kramte nach einem sauberen Stück Pergament.

Ich wusste schon, was er fragen wollte, denn mir drängte sich das gleiche auf.

"Aber war in dieser Suppe denn kein Fleisch drin, Sirius?"

"Oh doch, auf meiner Flucht hab ich viel gelernt, zum Beispiel nicht so wählerisch zu sein."

‚Nicht so wählerisch sein?', schrieb Snape, der endlich trockenes Pergament gefunden hatte.

"Ja.", antwortete Sirius unbefangen.

"Und was war das für Fleisch, Sirius?"

"Ratte.", begann er stolz, Snape hustete , "hab auf dem Speicher welche gefangen, da oben liefen zwar nur ein paar rum, aber als Jäger bin ich da echt unschlagbar."

Mir drehte sich bei dieser Beschreibung der Magen um, obwohl ich keinen Löffel von der Suppe gegessen hatte, und mein ehrlich besorgter Blick wanderte hinüber zu Snape.

Part 3 – Snape

Mir gings zum kotzen, wirklich zum kotzen, Black hatte mir Ratte vorgesetzt.

Ich sprang auf (mir war es jetzt sogar egal, dass die zwei Idioten dadurch meinen Minzgrünen Schlafanzug mit Slytherinaufdruck zu sehen bekamen) und rannte ins Bad.

Ich hatte mir in meinem Leben noch nie so gründlich die Zähne geputzt, glaube ich.

Von draußen konnte ich das Gespräch von Black und dem Werwolf hören, das immer mehr ins peinliche ausartete.

"Glaubst du er hat meine Suppe nicht gemocht?"

"Ähh...wie fandest du denn den süßen Pyjama, Padfoot??"

"Buhuu..."

Mir reichte es jetzt wirklich, Lupin hatte nichts besseres zu tun als meine qualifizierten Anweisungen zu missachten und stattdessen mein ohnehin schon furchtbares Zimmer zu verwüsten und Black treibte es dann noch auf die Spitze und versuchte mich zu vergiften.

Ich schlug die Tür so heftig auf wie ich konnte, es schien aber leider weder (den immernoch heulenden) Black noch den Werwolf erschreckt zu haben.

"Hat es dir nicht geschmeckt?", brachte Black wimmernd hervor.

Das musste ich mir nun echt nicht geben, der Kerl setzte mir Ratte vor, gab das dann eiskalt zu und erwartete dann auch noch, dass mir das schmeckte.

Ich setzte als Antwort einfach meinen eiskalten Blick auf, den ich sonst nur für Potter übrig hatte.

"Sei nicht so gemein.", beschwerte sich der Werwolf, "Er hat sich doch Mühe gegeben."

"Er hat sich Mühe gegeben?! ER HÄTTE MICH FAST VERGIFTET!!!"

Stille trat ein.

"Oh...meine Stimme, ich kann euch wieder anschreien..."

Der Werewolf sah mich zufrieden und Black mich sehr trotzig an.

"Was?", fragte ich verdutzt, aber ich ahnte schon was jetzt wieder für ein Vortrag kommen würde.

"Entschuldige dich bei ihm.", sagte Lupin sichtlich zufrieden und amüsiert.

"Ähh..Bitte?"

"Sag einfach ‚Sorry', oder weißt du nicht wie man das macht?", fuhr der Werwolf fort.

"Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Na, Sirius hat dich geheilt, oder nicht?"

Ich sah Black an, der wandte seinen Blick allerdings wie ein trotziges Kleinkind von mir ab.

"Bei dem? Nie."

"Na gut.", sagte diesmal Black, "Dann eben nicht.."

Er grinste frech und vielsagend, ich konnte das nicht ausstehen, es war einfach nicht geheuer.

Der Werwolf schien ausnahmsweise mal nicht eingeweiht zu sein, denn er schaute genauso erschrocken und nervös wie ich

"Mrs Snape?", rief er in Richtung Treppe.

"Hm?", hörte man von unten.

"Ich denke, wir werden ihre Einladung annehmen."

Sofort hörte man Schritte die Treppe hinaufkommen, 10 Sekunden später stand eine niedliche, alte Dame vor uns – meine Mutter.

"Oh wirklich?", fragte sie, "Wie reizend. Ich bin ja so froh zu sehen, dass mein kleiner Severus", sie kniff mir jetzt in die Backe, wenn mein Pyjama nicht schon das peinlichste wäre, was ich mir vorstellen könnte, wäre sie es gewesen, "ein paar so nette Freunde wie sie beide hat."

"Ich darf doch mein Patenkind mitbringen..??"

"Oh ja, selbstverständlich, je mehr, desto besser."

Meine Mutter lächelte, für mich sah ihr zufriedenes Grinsen noch diabolischer aus als Blacks, das alles hier verhieß nichts gutes und ging mir ein paar Schritte zu schnell.

"Wie? Potter? Was für eine Einladung?", ich klang etwas angespannter als mir lieb war.

"Oh, wir Snapes feiern doch alle 5 Jahre Weihnachten zusammen, dieses Jahr ist es doch wieder soweit und da wir sowieso volles Haus haben, dachte ich, dass wir die beiden netten Herren doch auch einladen könnten.", meiner Mutter schien dieser Gedanke außerordentlich gut zu gefallen, bei mir verursachte er noch mehr Brechreiz als die Ratten und das erneute Verschwinden meiner Stimme.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzen die ‚netten Herren' um die Kurve zu kratzen.

"Wiedersehen Mrs Snape.", Black reichte ihr kurz die Hand, drehte sich dann wieder zu mir und grinste, "Tschüss, Snivellus."

"Oh, ist das dein Spitzname, Severus?", fragte meine Mutter interessiert, ich wollte antworten, aber hier ließ mich ja niemand zu Wort kommen, "Ich kann dich natürlich auch nennen, wenn du das möchtest, Seve- nein, Snivellus. Das hättest du mir nur sagen müssen."

"Bis Weihnachten, Mrs Snape.", verabschiedete sich jetzt der andere Störenfried, "Oh, und Severus, du brauchst mir den Trank nicht mehr machen, ich werde ohne auskommen. Wir haben übrigens vergessen, den Kessel auszuschalten, glaube ich, sieh mal lieber nach, da kommt Rauch aus deinem Zimmer. Auf Wiedersehen."

Das hörte sich an wie das Geschwätz eines Vertreters, ich war perplex, die hatten mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.

"M-Moment...Halt!", stotterte ich, aber die beiden waren mit einem letzten, amüsierten Grinsen und einem PUFF durch den Kamin verschwunden.

"Snivellus? Willst du nichts gegen die merkwürdigen, grünen Flammen machen, die da gerade aus der Tür schlagen. Am Ende verbrennen noch deine schönen Zutaten. Wo ist denn dein Zauberstab?"

"LUPIN! BLACK! KOMMT ZURÜCK! ICH HASSE EUCH!!!"

*~*~*~*

Das Letzte: 

Sara: "So, das war's erstmal *puh*."

Snape: "Dich hasse ich auch!"

Lupin: "Warum muss ich so viel heulen *sniff*?"

Sirius: "Ich hätte Snape nie Suppe gekocht!!!"

Snape: "Und ich hätte sie nie gegessen!!!"

Lupin: ;_; Buhu..

Sara: Ist ja gut *tätschel*...

Nein! NEIN! Lasst die Finger von der verdammten Löschtaste X_X!!

Snape, Lupin & Sirius: *harhar*

Sara: *tastaturentreiß* *evilgrin* Wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme, wird die Geschichte fortgesetzt :D

Lupin: Ich brauch ein Seil..

Sirius: Ich brauch einen Benzinkanister..

Snape: Ich brauch die Suppe..


	2. Weihnachten1

Also erstmal bedanke ich mich für die 2 netten Reviews *severin1 und fanny4 ganz lieb knuddelt*, sowas ermuntert einen immer zum weiterschreiben.

Das Kapitel ist leider etwas kurz geraten,

im letzten ist mir ein kleiner Fehler mit der 3rd Person Perspektive unterlaufen, und außerdem ist die äußere Darstellung der Story (sprich keine Absätze ;_;) auf Fanfiction.net unheimlich schlecht, ich entschuldige mich ^^;.

Kurzbeschreibung:

Für Snape kommt es, wie es kommen musste, es ist Weihnachten und er darf es nicht wie sonst in seinem schnuckligen kleinen Büro in Hogwarts verbringen, sondern wird von Mami zum Familientreffen nach Hause beordert.

Leider ist seine Familie nicht der einzige Festtagsbesuch...

Disclaimer:

Ich habe es bis heute nicht geschafft, J. K. Rowling davon zu überzeugen, mir das Urheberrecht für "Harry Potter" zu überschreiben, demnach gehören alle hier vorkommenden Charaktere weiterhin ihr und ich darf kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte verdienen. Schade. 

*~*~*~*

Part 1 – Snape

Ich wachte an diesem Morgen in meinem inzwischen leider neongrünen Zimmer auf, als erstes verfluchte ich den Werwolf dafür, dieses Zimmer je betreten zu haben, als zweites stolperte ich über meine rosa Plüschhäschen-Pantoffeln.

Das war wohl einer dieser Tage, an denen einem schon von vornherein irgend jemand da oben klarmachen wollte, dass man sich heute brav ins Bett legen und sein Zimmer abschließen sollte.

Ich wäre dieser Aufforderung nur allzu gern nachgekommen,

die Sache hatte nur einen Haken - es war Weihnachten.

Der von da oben verlieh seiner Emfehlung aber auch noch einmal Nachdruck, als er mich feststellen ließ, dass meine Mutter sämtliche, wunderbar schlichte und schwarze Roben gegen einen Weihnachtsmannaufzug getauscht hatte.

Ich seufzte, das würde heute ein langer Tag werden...zusammen mit Black, dem Werwolf, Potter und natürlich Rudolf dem Rentier, das meine Mutter im Garten direkt unter mein Zimmer gestellt hatte und das jetzt zum 437. Mal sein Lied so laut anstimmte, dass es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn Madame Pomfrey einige Fälle akuter Taubheit behandeln müsste, wenn ich zurück nach Hogwarts kam.

Ich zog mir die Weihnachtsmütze weit über die Ohren, setzte die plüschigen, weißen (Anm. des Autors: nicht rosanen ;) !) Ohrenschützer auf und versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Das Problem daran war, dass ich nichts mehr sehen konnte und die offene Tür um etwa zwei Meter verfehlte.

"Ich hab von oben was gehört!"

Oh mein Gott, es war Black.

Ich hörte Schritte die Treppe raufkommen, leider saß mir der Schock noch zu tief in den Knochen um mich zu bewegen.

Oh Gott...ich lag hier, als Weihnachtsmann vekleidet, inklusive zu tief sitzender Mütze und Ohrenschützern, vor einer Wand in meinem neongrünen Zimmer.

Außerdem war auf dem Bett noch mein (Anm. des Autors: rosaner !!) "I love my Mummy" Schlafanzug. 

Scheiße, ich bin Lehrer, ich bin eine Respektsperson, ich bin...

"Hallo, Professor...oh...?!"

...total am Ende.

"Tag Snivellus!"

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus."

Ich hatte es geschafft mich hochzurappeln und zog mir diese dämliche Mütze vom Kopf.

Über mir standen meine drei (neben Rudolf) schlimmsten Alpträume, einer grinste mich an, der zweite schaute sich interessiert in meinem Zimmer an und fragte "Grün?..Rosa?!", der dritte betrachtete meinen Schlafanzug interessiert.

"W- Was tut ihr in meinem Zimmer?!!"

"Öhm, wir übernachten hier.", sagte Black und freute sich dabei über meinen scheinbar geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Bitte?"

"Ihre Mutter sagte, Sie könnten auch draußen in der Hundehütte schlafen.", antwortete Potter, ebenfalls sichtlich vergnügt.

"Ach, nun seit doch nicht so. Wir können hier doch auch zu viert schlafen..", begann der Werwolf, "Aber ich kriege das Bett!!!", fügte er blitzschnell hinzu und warf sich auf mein von der letzten Katastrophe einigermaßen veschont gebliebenes Bett.

Bei der Gelegenheit riss er gleich die Vorhänge runter (Anm. des Autors: Himmelbett, ihr erinnert euch?) ,ließ einige Latten zu Bruch gehen, lächelte unbefangen und sagte "Huch..".

"Oh, darunter liegt ja noch eine Schaumstoffmatratze.", bemerkte er dann, "Harry, willst du da schlafen?"

"Ja, gern, Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, Professor?"

Doch, Potter!

Ich hab was dagegen, ich hab hier ungefähr gegen alles was!

Gegen dich und deine Freunde!

Gegen Weihnachten!

Gegen dieses Kostüm!

Und gegen das verdammte Rentier, nicht zu vergessen!

Potter wartete jedoch nicht auf meine Antwort, sondern nahm die Matratze in Beschlag.

"Hm, dann schlaf ich auf dem Sofa.", sagte Black und setzte sich besitzergreifend auf die letzte Schlafmöglichkeit in diesem Raum.

Jetzt schauten alle mich an.

Meine Augen verengten sich und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um einigermaßen so auszusehen, wie ich mich fühlte.

Leider hatte ich zu fest zugebissen..

"Au! Scheiße.."

...und meine Lippe blutete wie nichts gutes.

Ich ging schnellen Schrittes ins Bad und versuchte dabei Blacks tolle Vorschläge ("Wir können dir doch deine Hundehütte auch reintragen, dann hast du es warm.") zu ignorieren.

Leider gab das im Weihnachtsmannkostüm nichts den gewünschten Effekt wie sonst, wenn ich meine langen, schwarzen Roben trug, die dann brav hinter mir herwehten, stattdessen rutschte ich auf einem Stück Seife aus, ungünstigerweise bevor ich die Tür zum Badezimmer zugemacht hatte.

Ich seufzte, ich hätte jetzt liebend gern einen doppelten, oder besser dreifachen, Cognac getrunken, schade dass ich mir die Lippe aufgebissen hatte und es unwahrscheinlich brennen würde, zumal ich den Alkoholgehalt meines Cognacs immer durch einen Wink meines Zauberstabes immer um 20% erhöhte...solange ich einen funktionierenden Zauberstab gehabt hatte jedenfalls.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Severus?", fragte mich der Oberpädagoge und Hobbysozialarbeiter, scheinbar ehrlich beunruhigt und ehrlich blöd, wenn er solche Fragen stellte.

"Kinderchen! Kommt runter!", rief plötzlich meine Mutter von unten und verwandelte mein Selbstmitleid kurz in einen Schock.

Eben hatte ich noch gedacht, nach all dem was ich heute schon durchgemacht hatte, konnte es nicht mehr schlimmer werden, aber diese Illusion löste sich in Luft auf.

Wenn meine Mutter uns ‚Kinderchen' rief, löste das bei mir den Gedanken an Verwandtschaft mit Black & Co und somit ein Würgen aus, aber außerdem kam es einem Katastrophenalarm gleich.

Aber ich hatte keine Wahl, es gab kein Entkommen, keine Aussicht auf Rettung.

Scheiße...

Part 2 – Snape again

Wir standen in der Küche, meine Mutter war kurz davor uns in ihren teuflischen Plan einzuweihen.

"Kinder, ich hab eine wunderbare Idee, wollen wir nicht vielleicht zusammen...kochen?"

Ich dachte ich sei auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet gewesen, aber das war zu viel.

"Kochen?", fragte ich perplex, vielleicht hatte ich mich verhört, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Aussicht auf eine Katastrophe (statt purer Hölle), die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt...

"Kochen.", antwortete sie ganz begeistert.

...jetzt war sie endgültig tot.

"Oh prima!", freute sich Black, "Ich koche unheimlich gern!"

"Und unheimlich schlecht.", zischte ich, wobei ich hoffte, dass meine Mutter es nicht gehört hatte.

Black funkelte mich zuerst böse an, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtausdruck, ein fieses Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen und schließlich...

"Buhuhuuu..."

...heulte er.

"Oh Gott Kind, was hast du denn?"

"Snivellus.. buhu ..er hat gesagt, ich könnte nicht kochen."

Oh toll, danke Black...

"Also wirklich, Junge, schämst du dich denn gar nicht?!!", fragte mich meine Mutter und briet mir im nächsten Moment eins mit dem Kochlöffel über.

"Seien Sie ihm nicht böse, Mr Black."

Mich wunderte allmählich, wie schnell meine Mutter die Anreden wechselte (Anm. des Autors: Meine Schuld, sorry ^^".).

"Er kann selber nicht kochen, wissen Sie. Schon als Kind nicht, einmal, da ist er beim Gemüseschälen vom Stuhl gefallen und zwar direkt auf eine Möhre, die daraufhin in seiner Nase steckenblieb."

Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn Sie ihm diese Geschichte nicht erzählt hätte, allerdings war sie absolut erbarmungslos.

"Wir haben geschlagene 2 Wochen gebraucht um sie wieder rauszukriegen, 

sie bleibenden Schäden sehen Sie ja.

Oh warten Sie, ich glaube, davon habe ich noch ein Foto." 

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Stille.

Dann..

"Buhuhu..hahaha...!!"

Black heulte immer noch... vor Lachen.

Die anderen beiden konnten sich auch kaum noch halten. 

Ich hätte in diesem Moment auch am liebsten geheult, die Autorin sagte mir allerdings, dass ich das frühestens machen durfte, wenn meine Mutter mit dem Foto zurückkam.

Ich nahm mir eine dieser verdammten Möhren und schnitt sie mit Genugtuung in auffällig kleine Stückchen.

Ichhassesieichhassesieichhassesie

Nächste Karotte.

Ichhassesieichhassesieichhassesieich-

"Severus?"

Der Werwolf schaute mir über die Schulter, zu meiner Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass er sich dafür auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste ("Ha!").

"Also, nicht dass ich deine Kompetenz im Karottenkleinschneiden anzweifeln würde, aber findest du nicht, dass du es bei Möhren belassen solltest?"

Ich schaute auf die Karotte.

"Argh!!"

Unter meinem Messer lag nur leider keine Karotte, sondern mein Zeigefinger.

In diesem Moment kam meine Mutter zurück, inklusive des Fotos.

"Hier, das ist es...Snivellus, was hast du denn da für eine rote Karotte?"

Wieder brach man in Gelächter aus, es war schwer zu sagen ob über das Foto oder meinen Finger gelacht wurde.

In diesem Moment wäre ich am liebsten wie ein stures, verwöhntes Kind heulend in mein Zimmer gerannt und hätte mich dort bis zum Ende der Weihnachtsferien versteckt.

Nein, Moment, dass ging ja gar nicht mehr, dort hatten sich ja jetzt diese drei Parasiten eingenistet.

Eigentlich hatte ich nur noch die Hundehütte für mich.

"Ich gehe spazieren.", sagte ich knapp, am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Als ich die Küche verlassen hatte, hörte ich wieder Stimmen, ja, endlich der Beweis dafür, dass ich verrückt war und mich auch so benehmen konnte...moment, es war nur Potter, schade..

"Sirius, bringt er sich jetzt um?"

"Ähh... wäre es ein Verlust?"

Ja, genau, baut mich ruhig auf... toll.

Als ich weit genug weg war, genau gesagt stand ich nur 10 Meter weit im Garten, aber dieses verfluchte Rentier übertönte wirklich alles, schrie ich das, was mir seit ca. 40 Jahren auf meiner verkommenen, schwarzen Seele lag:

"ICH HASSE MEIN LEBEN!!!"

So, gut, es war raus, Zeit sich in der Hundehütte zu verkriechen (Anm. des Autors: Natürlich nicht ohne dir dabei den Kopf zu stoßen?).

Äh, nein, "Au.".

Irgendwie war es betrüblich, dass sich nach geschlagenen 23 Minuten und 48 Sekunden (Ja, ich trage eine Muggeluhr) noch niemand um mich sorgte, zumal man mich offensichtlich für suizidgefährdet hielt.

"Buhu..."

Oh mein Gott!

Das war jetzt aber echt die Höhe, ich, Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, Lehrer, nebenberuflich Todesser, heulte.

Es wurde definitiv Zeit diese Geschichte abzuschließen und zu verbrennen.

Sofort.

Aber es war wie immer, hier gab es keine Gnade, schon gar nicht für mich...*sniff*.

*~*~*~*

Das Letzte:

Sara: Ich gehe dann jetzt...bis zum nächsten Mal...

Snape: Du willst wirklich schon gehen *böse anfunkel*?

Sara: Ähh...natürlich nicht. Ich muss die Leser noch um Reviews bitten *bittet um reviews*.

Snape: Da ich leider ein rein fiktiver Charakter bin, muss ich die Leser wohl bitten, dich für mich umzubringen.

Lupin: Dann bitte ich die Leser um Spenden für neue Roben ^^.

Snape: Sie machen die dramatische Atmosphäre kaputt. Ich war gerade dabei die Autorin-

Black: *hereinplatz* Afterworkdinner - Ich hab Suppe gekocht ^^.

...absolute Leere...

Black: Äh.. hallo?


	3. Weihnachten2

So - das dritte Kapitel.

Ist leider nicht besonders gut geworden, finde ich, trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Und nochmals vielen Dank an die Reviewer, jedes mal wenn man ein neues Review bekommt schreibt man wieder ein bisschen an der Geschichte weiter, ich zumindest (ja, ich bin süchtig XD ). 

Irgendwie fange ich an, mit den Anreden durcheinander zu kommen, manchmal duzen sich die Figuren, mal siezen sie sich, das klingt dann immer irgendwie merkwürdig ^^" (Sorry). 

Da bei uns nächste Woche die Schule wieder losgeht, kann es sein, dass ihr auf die nächsten Kapitel etwas länger warten müsst, aber ich wird mich am Wochenende nochmal ranhalten, denke ich. 

Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wieviele Weihnachtskapitel ich noch schreiben will, ich dachte zwei würden reichen, aber sie sitzen immer noch nicht unterm Weihnachtsbaum

Argh... _". 

Disclaimer: 

Snape, Sirius, Lupin und Harry gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story, usw., ihr kennt das ja.

Kurzbeschreibung: 

Alles beginnt (wie immer bei mir) mit dem ganz normalen Wahnsinn:

Der Zerstörung einer Einbauküche.

Als Snapes Schwester anreist und mit anfängt mit Lupin ändert sich allerdings einiges...

Nein, das Genre ändert sich vorerst nicht.

Ja, die Summary war scheiße ;_;.

*~*~*~*

Part 1 – Harry

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das hier tat.

Ich war noch 3 Meter weg, 2, 1..

Jetzt stand ich hier.

"Äh..Professor?"

Nichts rührte sich.

"*räusper* Professor?"

...

"Snivellus!"

Endlich murrte drinnen jemand etwas, das wie "Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" klang und steckte dann seinen fettigen Kopf durch die Tür.

"Oh, ich war eingeschlafen.."

(Anm. des Autors: Ich besteche dich fürs Heulen, nicht fürs Pennen!!)

"Äh, ja."

"Wir wollten jetzt nach London zum Essen fahren."

"Ich dachte ihr wolltet kochen?"

Nicht mehr nachdem Sirius den Truthahn mit Fischstäbchen und Gummibärchen gefüllt hat.

"Jaa~, aber nicht mehr seit Sirius ähh... die Kartoffeln zerkocht hat."

Leider fiel mir in diesem Moment Professor Lupin in den Rücken, der so laut kreischte, dass man es selbst hier draußen unter Rudolfs Gejaule gut hören konnte.

...

"Nein Sirius, keinen Spiritus!"

"Huch.."

"Raus hier!"

"Aber mein wunderschöner Braten!"

...

"Ach, er kocht Kartoffeln, Potter? Ist dieser Rauch normal, wenn man Kartoffeln kocht?"

Snape stürmte beunruhigt ins Haus zurück.

"Nun, für seine Verhältnisse ist das eigentlich ganz gut, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, zum Beispiel wenn etwas-"

BUMM!

"..explodiert wäre ..hehe.."

"Lupin! BLACK! Was zur Hölle treiben Sie da in meiner Kü-"

In dem Moment riss er die Küchentür auf, ihm flog ein bisschen undefinierbare Pampe ins Gesicht, uns bot sich leider kein sehr schöner Anblick.

Das, was früher mal ein Truthahn gewesen war und auch so ausgesehen hatte,

klebte überall an den jetzt rauchgrauen Wänden (und in Snapes Gesicht).

Auf dem Fußboden lagen zwei eingeäscherte Körper...oh Gott..

"Sie sind...Sie sind..TOO~OT!!"

"Endlich.."

Eine der Gestalten begann zu husten, die andere rieb sich den Kopf.

SielebtenSielebtenSielebten...YATTA*!! (Anm. der Autorin: *JUCHU!!)

Snape knurrte unzufrieden.

"*hust* Sirius, ist das der Himmel?

"Mhh.. ne, alles verkohlt und rauchig - wir sind in der Hölle."

Professor Lupin hob den Kopf etwas und erschrak.

"Buhuhuu~ der Teufel!!! Da steht der Teufel! AHHH!!!"

Jetzt hob auch Sirius den Kopf.

"Oh Gott, das ist nicht der Teufel!!! Das ist schlimmer...Das ist...SNAPE!! Los! Wir müssen hier raus!!"

Panisch sprangen die beiden auf und rannten geradewegs aufs Fenster zu.

Snape hob Sirius Zauberstab, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, auf, richtete ihn auf das Fenster und verriegelte es.

Nicht ahnend, was das für Folgen für ihn haben könnte.

"ARGH! Moony, tu was!"

"Ähh..warte.."

Professor Lupin nahm seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf eine Wand und richtete ein neues Fenster ein...leider etwas größer als das alte, aber naja..

"Was tun sie mit meinem Haus?!!", schrie Snape, während er die Pampe aus seinem Gesicht entfernte und den zwei Flüchtenden mit einem Tranchiermesser hinterherrannte.

Ich ging derweil zum Kühlschrank und schaute, ob noch Joghurt oder etwas ähnliches da war, denn es sah nicht so aus, als würde man heute noch gemütlich miteinander Mittagessen gehen.

Part 2 – Lupin

Während ich so durch den Garten rannte, beschlich mich das Gefühl, das es noch ein sehr interessanter Heiligabend werden würde und ich hoffte inständig, dass Sirius und ich ihn noch erleben durften.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen standen unsere Chancen schlecht...

"Was schaust du so auf sein Gesicht, Moony?! Schau dir an, was er in den Händen hält!!"

"Oh.."

In der Tat war das Messer, was Severus da hatte, weder mickrig noch sonderlich stumpf.

"Messer, Gabel, Schere, Licht, sind für kleine Kinder nicht, Snivellus!", rief ihm Sirius zu, ich befürchtete, dass das hier der falsche Zeitpunkt für Sirius Verständnis von Humor war und nahm die Sache lieber selbst in die Hand.

"Experliarmus!!", schrie ich, Snapes Messer flog ihm aus der Hand und direkt...auf eine junge Frau zu!!

Glücklicherweise bewegte sie ihren Kopf in letzter Sekunde seitlich aus der Schusslinie und wurde nicht aufgespießt.

"Schwester?", fragte ein jetzt perplexer Snape.

"Snivellus...", fing die Frau in gefährlich leisem Ton an, "WENN DU NOCH EINMAL VERSUCHT MICH AUFZUSPIEßEN, REIß ICH DIR JEDES DEINER FETTIGEN HAARE EINZELN RAUS!!!"

Okay... jetzt schrie sie...

"Wie weit hat sich dieser Name schon herumgesprochen?"

"Nun, die Australier haben noch Probleme mit der Aussprache. Ach ja, Frohe Weihnachten."

"Fro- Frohe Weihnachten, Sirina.", stotterte Snape und reichte ihr die Hand.

Sie schaute Severus mit abfälligem Blick an.

"Du willst was tragen? Hier."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Berg von Gepäck, der Severus regelrecht unter sich begrub.

Der Menge nach zu urteilen hatte sie nicht vor, ihrer Mutter über Weihnachten einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, sondern für den Rest ihres Lebens nach Afrika auszuwandern.

"Die Frau gefällt mir, sie hat Stil.", meinte Sirius während er sie "musterte", so nannte er das jedenfalls.

Im Mugglewortschatz war es besser bekannt als "Spannen".

"Oh.", die Frau schaute überrascht zu uns herüber, sie schien uns erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben.

"Tag, die Dame.", sagte Sirius in schmierigem Lockhart- Tonfall, setzte seinen erotischsten Blick auf und küsste ihr die Hand.

"Pfoten weg, Sie Grabscher!", keifte sie und entriss Sirius ihre Hand wieder.

Sie war ein echtes Teufelsweib, definitiv verwandt mit Snape, auch wenn sie als kleines Kind scheinbar keinen Möhrenunfall gehabt hatte.

Jetzt widmete sie sich mir.

"Oho.", sagte sie und beugte sich definitiv etwas zu weit zu mir rüber.

"I- Ich kenne ihn nicht!!", stotterte ich.

Bitte nicht hauen ;_;.

"Ich bin Sirina Snape und Sie sind ziemlich sexy, wussten Sie das?"

Ähh...

Part 3 – Sirius

"Was?!", kreischte ich mindestens drei Oktaven zu hoch.

Das war hart, ich war ein Grabscher und dieser Kerl mit den angegrauten Haaren sollte sexy sein?

"Moony! Hör auf mit ihr zu flirten! Ich bin der Frauenschwarm!"

"Dieser aufdringliche Macho soll ein Frauenschwarm sein?"

"Nun, ähm, also in der Schule hatte er mehr Affären als Finger.."

"Wirklich? Ich wusste ja, dass die Frauen hier keinen Geschmack haben, aber das es so schlimm ist, hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich weiß, warum ich nach Frankreich gezogen bin.

Wollen wir zusammen einen Kaffee trinken?"

"BASTARD!!"

Ich hasste diesen Kerl, wie konnte er mir nur sowas antun?!!

Moment, da hatte doch noch wer geschrien...

Oh, Snivellus war leider doch nur lebendig begraben worden.

"Lassen Sie meine Schwester in Ruhe!"

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so denken würde, aber er hatte mit dem was er sagte... kreischte verdammt Recht!

"Severus, ich-"

"Kommen Sie, nicht so schüchtern. Kaffee? Cognac?"

Damit verschleppte er sie ins Haus.

Nun ja, eigentlich zog sie ihn hinter sich her, aber das war bestimmt nur ein Trick und ich hatte Remus mit meiner Brillianz längst durchschaut (Anm. der Autorin: Brillianz - -;;?).

"Keine Angst, Sirina! Ich werde Sie retten!"

"Nein, ich werde sie retten, sie ist meine Schwester."

"Und meine Zukünftige! BWAHAHAHA~!"

"Black, in fünf Minuten in der Hundehütte?"

Ich nickte nur knapp.

...

Es war eng, sehr eng, aber mindestens doppelt so dringend!

Ein Plan musste her! Sofort! 

"Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was ihr alles zustoßen könnte!", wimmerte Snape ängstlich.

"Sie könnte schwanger werden!"

"BUHUU~"

"Keine Angst Snivellus, wir stehen das zusammen durch, wir werden bis zum bitteren Ende auf Leben und Tod kämpfen!"

(Ja, ich bin ein leidenschaftlicher Patriot.)

"Ja."

"Nur eine Sache haben wir noch nicht bedacht..."

Mir lief bei dem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, ich setzte den finstersten Blick auf, den meine Augen hergaben, bevor ich fortfuhr.

"Harte Zeiten erforden harte Maßnahmen und vor allen Dingen..."

Ich ließ meine Augen gefährlich aufblitzen.

"Teamwork."

*~*~*~*

Das Letzte:

Lupin: Fange ich jetzt eine Affäre mit Sirina an?

Sara: Äh..

Lupin: Und fangen Severus und Sirius-

Sirius: *sich unauffällig auf Lupin setz*

Lupin: Mmmph! 

Snape: Okay, Frau Autorin, was wollen Sie? Kaffee? (- Bestechungsversuch)

Frau Autorin: *kopfschüttel*

Snape: Tee?

Frau Autorin: *schildhochhalt* ‚Nope'

Snape: *langsam panisch* Cognac?

Frau Autorin: ...

Snape: *zitter* G- Geld??

Frau Autorin: Reviews ^____^

Snape: X___X *umkipp* 


	4. Weihnachten3

Wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel, was soll ich sagen, es wird etwas skurril (ja, es geht noch skurriler XD ).

Allen, denen das etwas ausmacht, empfehle ich, an dieser Stelle nicht weiterzulesen.

Da ich aber annehme, dass alle, die sich diese Story bis hierhin angetan haben, ein dickes Fell (Snape: Oder einen unverzeihlich schlechten Geschmack) haben, ist es einfach so ^^".

Ich denke, ich werde Weihnachten nach diesem Kapitel als abgeschlossen ansehen, vielleicht komme ich im nächsten Kapitel noch mal kurz auf die Geschenke zurück, falls das jemanden interessiert. 

Am Ende wird vielleicht etwas klarer, worauf das Ganze mal hinauslaufen soll.

Desweiteren hab ich diesmal versucht, auf dämliche Rechtschreibfehler zu verzichten, was mir bestimmt wieder nicht gelungen ist.. 

Nochmal danke an alle (Snape: 3) Reviewer und vorallem auch an die beiden, die sich die Mühe gleich zweimal gemacht.

Ich danke euch *knuddl*.

Kurzbeschreibung:

Weihnachten ist in vollem Gange – aus einem Missverständnis wird ein Gerücht und für manche Leute scheinbar schon eine Tatsache, die dann letztendlich zwei Leute in ein Bett treibt.

Skurril, ich sags ja, aber das G-Rating hab ich trotzdem eingehalten XD.

Disclaimer:

Jeder, der diese Rubrik noch mal nachlesen möchte, kann gerne auf die vorherigen Kapitel oder die 3823782XYZ anderen Fanfics auf dieser Seite zurückgreifen, um immer wieder festzustellen, dass dem Autor des Originals auch alle Charaktere der darauf basierenden Fanfics gehören.

*~*~*~*

Part 1 – Lupin

Ich wusste nicht, wie die Lage so außer Kontrolle geraten war...vielleicht lag es an den drei Cognac...die nicht ich, sondern mein Gegenüber getrunken hatte.

Langsam fing diese Person wirklich an, anzügliche Fragen zu stellen.

Und nein, es war nicht Sirius.

"Sagen Sie, Remus, sind Sie ledig?"

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihnen meinen Vornamen verraten zu haben."

"Haben Sie nicht, es war die Autorin. Also, haben Sie nun einen Ring am Finger?"

"Nein- ähh, doch...bald - mit Snape!"

...

Warum musstest du die letzten zwei Worte hinzusetzen?!!

"Sie- Sie haben einen Ring mit meinem, nein, stop, Sie sind mit meinem Bruder verheiratet??"

"Ähm, so würde ich das nicht sagen, wir sind.. wir wollen.. hmmm.."

Plötzlich stand jemand neben uns.

Es war Snapes Mum.

"Was hab ich da gehört? Sie und mein Sohn werden also heiraten?! Das ist... das ist.."

"Hören Sie, Mrs Snape, es ist nicht so, wie Sie-"

"Das ist ja wundervoll!"

Hä?

"Die ganze Familie wird sich so freuen! Wir dachten alle er würde nie mehr unter die Haube kommen und dann auch noch mit so einem tollen Mann wie Ihnen, sie sind verdammt sexy!"

;_; Nein... Sirius, hilf mir.

In diesem Moment klingelte es wie bestellt (Anm. der Autorin: *pfeif*) an der Tür, davor stand der Rest der Familie Snape mit Partyhüten und Geschenksäcken.

"Oh Kinder!!", freute sich Mrs Snape und lächele fast heulend in die Runde, als alle hereingekommen waren.

"Untereinander kennt ihr euch ja bereits."

So voll wie es hier geworden ist, war ich mir da nicht so sicher.

"Darf ich euch ein neues Familienmitglied vorstellen?"

Familienmitglied?

"Das ist Remus Lupin – mein Schwiegersohn!"

Alle starrten mich an.

...

"Is mir schlecht - äh...ich meine mir geht's nicht gut."

Ich muss hier weg!!

Letztendlich flüchtete ich durch die Terrassentür in den Garten, wo ich Sirius und Snape in der Hundehütte kauern (oder kuscheln? Ich konnte es nicht erkennen) sah.

Eigentlich widerstrebte es mir solche intimen Momente zu stören, aber das hier war ein Notfall – Ich war im Begriff mit Snape verheiratet zu werden.

Ich sollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, mir war eh schon schlecht..

"Hallo Jungs... störe ich?"

...

"Nein, du störst überhaupt nicht, du schmeißt dich an meine Zukünftige ran, du hast früher immer den letzten Schokofrosch gekriegt und bei Snap Explodiert* einmal fast eine Karte in der Hand explodieren lassen und-"

Snape räusperte sich angespannt.

"Oh, ja, jedenfalls platzt du jetzt in unsere super geheime Krisensitzung rein!"

"Entschuldige, aber-"

"Und? Heiratest du jetzt? Kriegst du Kinder? Gemeiner, kleiner.."

Sirius murmelte etwas in sich hinein und schaute mich grimmig an.

Schlechte Stimmung... sehr gut, wie sollte ich das jetzt erklären, ohne danach gehängt oder gemeuchelt zu werden?

"Nun, wenn uns nichts einfällt, heirate ich bald wirklich, und zwar-"

Sirius begann in Snapes Umhang zu schluchzen.

"Und zwar dich, Severus."

*~*~*~*

*Wer die englischen Bücher gelesen hat, weiß, dass sich der Übersetzer einen kleinen Scherz erlaubt und aus "Exploding Snap" "Snape explodiert" gemacht hat.

*~*~*~*

Part 2 – Snape

...

...

...

Black heulte noch herzhafter in meinen Umhang, untermalt wurde das ganze von seinem kranken Lachen.

"...Ich bewundere euch, das war die absolute richtige Entscheidung! Sirina ist jetzt also wieder frei? Oh Remus, lass mich dein Trauzeuge sein!!"

Was um Merlins Bart ging hier vor?

Waren die alle blöd?

"Lupin, ich ahnte ja, dass du irgendwie geistig verwirrt bist, aber für einen echten Psychopaten hab ich dich bis jetzt nicht gehalten."

"Also, ich kann das alles erklären... irgendwie."

"ICH WILL KEINE DUMME ERKLÄRUNG, SONDERN DIE SOFORTIGE SCHEIDUNG!!"

"Na, na, Remus, Snivellus, keine Ehekrise jetzt, klar? Ihr klärt die Feinheiten am besten unter euch - ich backe eine Hochzeits-und-gleichzeitig-Weihnachtstorte für euch!!"

Ich wusste nicht, was schlimmer war:

Dass ich hier mit einem Irren in einer viel zu engen Hundehütte hockte?

Dass mich dieser auch noch heiraten wollte?

Black's Torte?

Oder doch Rudolfs Gesänge? (Anm. der Autorin: Running Gag, ich weiß ^^; )

Plötzlich steckte jemand seinen Kopf in die Hütte, es war die Person, außer Potter, die mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlte hatte:

"Mutter?"

"Hallo ihr Turteltäubchen! In zehn Minuten ist der Braten fertig, ich habe zwei ganz süße Geschenke für euch organisiert! Ich kann die Hochzeit gar nicht erwarten!!"

"Also, Mutter, wegen dieser Hochzeit-"

"Bis daa~ann!!"

Ok, ich korrigiere mich, das sie (und damit wohl auch der Rest der Familie) es wusste, war wohl mit Abstand das schlimmste.

Lupin wimmerte.

"...Alles klar?"

"Ja, schon gut, ich hatte nur was im Auge..."

...

"BUHUHUU...Ich kann Sie verstehen! Verdammt verstehen! Ich will keinen Werwolf heiraten!!!"

"Und wer will schon so einen fettigen, schleimigen Grufti wie dich heiraten, Snivellus..buhu..."

"Oder einen Penner..."

"Oder einen - hm?"

Schon wieder steckte jemand seinen Kopf durch die Tür – Black.

"Ihr liegt euch ja schon richtig in den Armen, romantisch, romantisch, ihr müsst eure Turteleien mal kurz unterbrechen – Essen fassen!"

Das war mein absoluter Tiefpunkt in dieser Geschichte, glaube ich, HOFFE ICH!!! (Anm. der Autorin: Lalala..).

Das Wohnzimmer sah noch rosaner aus als sonst, wenn mir das vor zehn Minuten jemand gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihm einen Besuch in St Mungos angeraten.

Es glitzerte fast so abartig wie die Augen meiner Mutter, wenn sie entweder Lupin oder mich ansah. 

Aus dem Inneren des Truthahns schauten ein paar Federn hervor, ich hoffte inständig, dass es sich nicht um einen der Last Minute Truthähne handelte, bei dem das Gefieder innen gewachsen war, oder ähnliches, denn der eigentliche Truthahn hatte erst heute vormittag noch in meinem Gesicht geklebt.

Andererseits hatte ich andere Sorgen:

Zum Beispiel meine Hochzeit mit Remus Lupin (selbst draußen am Himmel hatten die Sterne neu formiert und schrieben jetzt ‚Severus + Remus' an den Nachthimmel), oder das Pokerkartenspiel, dass Onkel Santa (Anm. der Autorin: Der Name ist reiner Zufall...) herausholte.

Das Problem daran war nicht das Spiel selbst, sondern die Art, wie mein Onkel es zu spielen pflegte.

"Okay Familie, wer spielt mit – eine Runde Strippoker?"

Ich schlang meinen Truthahn runter, darauf bedacht die Stützstrümpfe meiner Großtante nicht noch einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen und in Folge dessen den ganzen Tisch vollzureihern.

Leider tat dieser Idiot von Werwolf genau dasselbe, was wieder diese idiotisch – pseudoromantischen Blicke hervorrief.

"Wir gehen nur ins Bett.", sagte der Werwolf, der es anscheinend auch bemerkt hatte.

"Schlafen.", setzte ich noch schnell hinzu, "In zwei Betten."

"Wolltest du nicht in der Hundehütte schlafen?", wandte Black grinsend ein.

Falls mir je einen "Scharfe Blicke in scharfe Dolche verwandeln" – Zauber in die Hände fallen würde, wüsste ich, wer mein erstes Opfer wäre.

"Könnten wir das BITTE woanders besprechen, zum Beispiel irgendwo in der Einöde der Sahara oder der sibirischen Tundra?"

Andererseits wäre es auch blöd mit Lupin allein zu verschwinden... zu riskant.

"Allerdings wäre mein Zimmer auch gut, Black."

Er erhob sich ebenfalls, während Potter mit einem ‚das ist jetzt nichts für Kinder' – Blick aufgehalten wurde.

Ich wagte zu bezweifeln, dass Strippoker jugendfreier sein würde, nutze allerdings die Gelegenheit zur Flucht mit wehender Weihnachtsmütze.

Part 3 – Black

Es war ja zu süß!

Remus und Snivellus würden heiraten, Sirina und ich würden heiraten (Anm. der Autorin: ...).

Leider schien es den beiden nicht so gut zu gefallen, wenn man nicht wüsste, dass sie bald heiraten wollten, könnte man meinen, die komischen Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen würden ‚Ich bring dich zuerst um' und nicht ‚Ich liebe dich' bedeuten.

"So ihr Schnuckelchen.", sagte ich und lächelte in die Runde, "Soll ich euch nicht vielleicht doch wieder allein lassen? Ich will eure Hochzeitsnacht-"

"Hochzeitsnacht?! Welche Hochzeitsnacht?!!!", riefen die beiden fast im Chor.

"Ich schlafe lieber in einer Hundehütte als mit dem da", Snivellus zeigte auf Moony, "in einem Bett."

"Aber ihr heiratet doch bald."

"Ich heirate diesen Schleimball bestimmt nicht!"

"Schleimball? Welcher Spinner hat dieses Gerücht denn bitte in die Welt gesetzt?! Ich bestimmt nicht!"

Irgendwie war die Stimmung nicht so gut, an den beiden würde irgendwann, wohl eher früher als später, ein Eheberater verdammt gut verdienen.

"Warum setzen wir uns nicht erstmal?"

"Wohin bitte? Der Werwolf hat die Einrichtung meines Zimmers extrem eingeschränkt, als er es angezündet hat."

Hmm...das war kein guter Themawechsel, ich musste mir was ausdenken.

"Warum setzten wir uns nicht aufs Bett?"

Snape hustete.

"Aufs Bett? Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank, Black? Ich und du und", er schaute Remus angewiedert an, "und-"

"Und dein Verlobter, Snivellus.", warf ich schnell ein, bevor sich die Atmosphäre weiter aufheizte.

Remus schaute mich auch leicht widerwillig an.

"Kommt schon, nur nicht so schüchtern!"

Ich stieß die beiden dahin, wo sie hingehörten – in die Kiste.

Zur Sicherheit knebelte ich sie schnell mittels eines Winks meines Zauberstabs mit der Decke.

"So, ihr macht euch jetzt eine schöne Nacht. Schlaft gut!"

Part 4 – Snape

Eine schöne Nacht...wieviel Sarkasmus bekommt eine Person zusammen?

Noch dazu eine, die nicht Severus Snape ist?

In jedem Fall zu viel:

So gesehen hatte ich schon viele schöne Nächte gehabt...zum Beispiel mit dem Dunklen Lord, als er mich mit dem Imperius Fluch belegte (ich hatte nie das Pech, mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen, aber wofür hatte diese Welt Werwölfe erschaffen?).

Ich beschloss an dieser Stelle nicht mehr zu denken, dass dies hier der Tiefpunkt meines Lebens war, erst dachte ich, an Voldemort geraten zu sein, war das schlimmste, was mir je passiert war, dann kam unser aller Lieblings DADA-Professor auf die fixe Idee, mich zu heiraten und jetzt...lagen wir hier, mit den besten Wünschen von Black, Potter und meiner Mutter.

"Severus..."

Oh bitte nicht...in Lupins Stimme lag ein quengelnder Unterton.

"Was?", ich versuchte so barsch zu klingen, als würde ich einen Schüler niedermachen.

Das gelang leider immer dann nicht, wenn es am wichtigsten war.

"Ich...Ich..."

Wow, jetzt klang er, als ob...

"Du hörst hören sich an, als wolltest du die Scheidung! Toll, ich auch."

"Nein, ja, das auch, aber Severus, es ist-"

Er schaute mich weinerlich an, hatte ihm Black diesen herzerweichenden Hundeblick beigebracht, der bei mir immer wirkte, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass mein Herz über die Jahre mit Voldemort reichlich schwarz geworden war?

Ich musste bei Gelegenheit einen Trank dagegen erfinden.

Voldemort...Tränke...wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, war das alles hier gar nicht so schlecht.

Ich konnte meinem Hobby in Hogwarts beruflich nachgehen, meine sadistische Neigung willkürlich an Schülern ausleben, ich war Voldemorts Feind – ein Guter.

Und ich hatte sogar – ich ließ meinen Blick auf den weinerlichen Lupin schweifen –

Ich hatte sogar Freu-.

"Severuu~us.. es ist wichtig!!"

Merlin, ich war dem Werwolf wirklich dankbar, er hatte mich gerade noch vor dem WIRKLICH ABSOLUTEN Tiefpunkt bewahrt:

meinen Stolz zu vergessen und das dann auch noch zuzugeben.

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?

Wäre ja noch schöner, ich war ein Spion, ich war unnahbar, ich lebte gefährlich, ich konnte mir sowas wie, sowas wie.. ich musste angeekelt würgen, naja, sowas wie das Wort was ich eben fast gedacht hätte, nicht leisten.

"Severus, ich muss mal."

...

"BLAAA~ACK!!! Ich will hier raus! Heb den verdammten Knebel auf! Ich will hier rauu~us!!!"

*~*~*~*

Das Letzte:

Snape: ... Was hast du mir eigentlich noch nicht angetan?

Sara: Hmm... Wie wäre es, wenn dir deine Mum zu Weihnachten einen rosa Wollstring schenken würde?

Snape: T_T

Black: Wird im nächsten Kapitel geheiratet?

Snape: +_+

Sara: Tolle Idee – Hochzeit *kührt Sirius zum Mitarbeiter des Monats*.

Lupin: *unschuldigschau* Und was wurde aus Snapes Bett und Severus Weihnachtsmannanzug? (- Masterfrage ;)

Sara: *evilgrin*

Snape: Warum verspüre ich nur so einen Drang, mich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen *rennt davon*.

Sara: ... So, und während Sirius und Lupin jetzt Snape einfangen (oder auffangen ^^"), ihn bis zum nächsten Mal in einen Raum ohne jegliche Ecken oder Kanten, dafür aber mit einer Teddybärensammlung, sperren und ihm seine Tabletten verabreichen, bitte ich um Reviews ^^;.

Der komische Knall, der sich wie ein Aufprall anhörte, war das Signal, dass ich jetzt entweder einen Notarzt rufen oder einen Hippie mit ähnlich fettigen Haaren wie Snape finden und jetzt auf jeden Fall Tschüss sagen muss *wink*.


	5. Hochzeit auf Hogwarts?

So, machen wir's kurz:

SorrySorrySorrySorrySorry...

Es hat eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, aber jetzt sind Ferien und ich komme wieder etwas mehr zu schreiben.

Von den bisherigen Kapiteln ist das hier mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel (vielleicht wegen dem Ende *grins*), es hat nur einen Part, aber der ist diesmal ziemlich umfangreich.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die nackten Tatsachen am Ende PG 13 sind, aber da hält sich letzendlich ja doch keiner dran, ich wollt's nur gesagt haben ^^".

Disclaimer: 

Lupin, Snape, Black, McGonagall, Poppy und Dumbledore sind nicht meine, sondern J.K. Rowlings persönliche Sklaven.

Kurzbeschreibung:

Professor Snape kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück, dadurch wird seine Situation leider auch nicht unbedingt besser. 

Er soll verheiratet werden.

Part 1 – Snape

Endlich, es war soweit!

Das, worauf ich mich die letzten zwei Wochen gefreut hatte, das, was mich vom Selbstmord abgehalten hatte: Schulbeginn. Morgen.

Der unliebsame Besuch war abgereist, ich war den Weihnachtsaufzug losgeworden und trug wieder meine schlichten, schwarzen Roben.

Meine Mutter hatte sogar darauf verzichtet, mir eine Erdbeerspange ins Haar zu machen oder einen Blumenkranz umzuhängen.

Mann, war ich dankbar.

Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Mutter, die auf einen dicken Abschiedsschmatzer, der einen bleibenden, pinken Eindruck auf meiner Wange hinterließ, nicht verzichten konnte.

Ich streute ein bisschen Flohpulver in den Kamin und ließ mich nach Hogsmeade, in die Drei Besen, transportieren.

Mir wurde bei solchen Gelegenheiten eigentlich immer reichlich schlecht, aber Blacks Fraß hatte meinen Magen scheinbar selbst gegen die Achterbahnfahrten (ich kenne dieses Wort eigentlich nicht, aber lassen wir es trotzdem bei dem Vergleich) im Flohpulvernetzwerk resistent werden lassen.

Ich schlug hart auf.

"Au...scheiße."

Jedes Mal flog ich auf skurrilere Art aus diesem Kamin, ich hatte sogar schon einen doppelten Salto hinter mir, diesmal schien ich auf jemandes Schoß gelandet zu sein.

Ein anderer jemand giggelte amüsiert, ich erkannte seine Stimme.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Guten Tag Severus, Sie fallen aber auch jedes Mal skurriler aus diesen Kaminen, nicht Minerva?"

Woher wusste er das? Hatte ich mich ihm gegenüber schon mal auf diese Art blamiert?

Oh.. Halt... Minerva?

Jemand räusperte sich ungehalten.

Ich lag auf Minerva, die mich mit einem spitzen Blick bedachte, der fast schon verboten gehörte.

Der Zusammenstoß hatte uns wohl wirklich vom Hocker gehauen.

"Hätten Sie die Güte aufzustehen, verehrter Kollege?"

Da ich auch nicht gerade das Verlangen hatte, länger als unbedingt nötig auf Minerva zu liegen, widersprach ich nicht.

Ich stand auf, half meiner schon leicht eingerosteten Kollegin ebenfalls hoch und ließ mich von Dumbledore zu einem Butterbier überreden.

Wie schaffte es dieser Greis nur jedes mal aufs Neue mich zu manipulieren?

"Severus, Sie haben da einen äußerst interessanten Fleck auf der Wange.", während Minerva das sagte, bedachte sie mich mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln, "Dabei dachte ich, Sie wären bereits an jemanden ohne pinken Lippenstift vergeben."

Ich prustete das Butterbier, das ich gerade noch im Mund hatte, über Minervas vor ihr ausgebreitete Ausgabe von "Transfiguration Today".

Dumbledore giggelte wieder.

"Die Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit sind bereits in vollem Gange."

Die Vorbereitungen? Okay, was hatte ich hier nicht mitgekriegt?

Meine Pupillen begannen sich spürbar zu weiten.

"Äh, Direktor-"

Aber Albus hatte natürlich, wie 99 % der restlichen Charaktere, die Angewohnheit, mich einfach nicht ausreden zulassen.

"Eine wundervolle Idee, hier aus Hogwarts zu heiraten, Severus, so viel Romantik hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut."

Ich musste wieder prusten, zum Glück hatte ich diesmal kein Butterbier im Mund.

"Hei- heiraten? In Hogwarts?"

"Sie Fuchs tun ja schon wieder so, als wüssten Sie von nichts. Und Sie sollten zu Poppy gehen, dieser Husten hört sich ja furchtbar an."

Dumbledore grinste so einfühlsam wie die genmanipulierte Laus, die mir momentan über die Leber trampelte, ersparte sich jedoch das Giggeln.

Minerva hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und warf mir ihren ‚Ich weiß, was hier schief läuft, aber ich helfe prinzipiell keinem Slytherin' Blick zu, die Schadenfreude konnte sie nur schlecht verbergen. Das mit Poppy war keine schlechte Idee, die vergangenen Wochen hatten bei mir das reinste Trauma ausgelöst.

Irgendwie wollte ich plötzlich doch lieber wieder Ferien haben, ich konnte mir nämlich denken, wer zu dieser Hochzeit, außer meinen geliebten Mitstreitern Black und Lupin, noch eingeladen war.

Ich schaute Dumbledore unsicher an, ich wusste, dass er Blicke lesen konnte, außer denen von Minerva natürlich, sonst würde er mich nicht so quälen.. oder steckte hinter der Maske des größten guten Zauberers unseres Jahrhunderts ein Sadist?

...Dieses ständige Giggeln sagte alles.

"Die ganze Schule wird kommen, ist das nicht wundervoll??"

Ja, unheimlich, ich wollte schon immer einen meiner ärgsten Feinde in einem, wie ich meine Mutter kannte wahrscheinlich pinken, Anzug heiraten und dann Mr Lupin genannt werden... vor der gesamten Schule.

"Direktor, die Sache ist die, ich... will Lupin ja eigentlich gar nicht heiraten."

"Ach, seien Sie doch nicht so schüchtern.", Minerva gab mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter, ihre Augen sprachen immer noch Bände, ich funkelte finster zurück.

"Minerva hat Recht, ich weiß, für Sie war es noch nie einfach mit Gefühlen umzugehen, aber Sie sollten sich freuen."

Wie schön für Sie, dass Sie wissen, wie es mir geht.

Wie konnte man nur so verboten blind sein?

"Aber machen Sie sich nichts daraus, die kleine Minnie kriegt schon Komplexe, wenn ich ihr ein Stück Sahnetorte anbiete."

Die kleine Minnie? Interessant.

"A- Albus! Das war keine gewöhnliche Torte, sondern Kanariencreme von den Weasleys und du hast mir mit der Kuchengabel in die Zunge gestochen, als du mich gefü-"

Das war das gute an Minerva – sie verhielt sich ähnlich blöd wie alle anderen Gryfindors wenn man sie bloßstellte.

Endlich konnte ich ihr auch mal einen vielsagenden Blick zuwerfen, auf den sie nur ein Räuspern erwiderte.

"Na dann, ich denke, ich sollte Sie nicht weiter stören, wie ich merke, haben Sie noch viel Privates zu besprechen, Professor Dumbledore, Minerva."

Ich nahm mein Gepäck und ging an McGonagall vorbei.

"Oder sollte ich lieber Minnie sagen?", zischte ich ihr leise aus dem Mundwinkel zu, während sich Albus an einem Crêpe erfreute, der gerade vor ihm erschien.

Miner- Minnie warf mir einen letzten wütenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu – genauer gesagt Professor Dumbledore.

Oder sollte ich den in Zukunft vielleicht mit Albi ansprechen?

Hogsmeade sah aus wie eine typisch kitschige Weihnachtskarte, aber für solche Details hatte ich nun beim besten Willen keinen Nerv.

Ich würde heiraten.

Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, welche ‚leicht überfürsorgliche' Person hier die Fäden in der Hand hatte: meine Mutter.

Warum konnte ausgerechnet ich kein menschenwürdiges Leben führen oder wenigsten eine Frau heiraten?

Es war ungerecht.

Als ich vor den Toren Hogwarts stand, sah ich die kleinen, vermeindlich unschuldigen, nervtötenden Kreaturen auf den Ländereien herumrennen.

Von Insidern wurden sie Kinder genannt.

Ich wurde noch depressiver, als ich mit Schneebällen beworfen wurde, denn, seit Albus Dumbledore Direktor war, durfte man die Schüler in den Ferien weder nachsitzen lassen, noch ihnen Punkte abziehen oder sonstwie bestrafen.

Ich hatte ja bereits vermutet, dass Dumbledore ein Sadist war, und was für einer...

Plötzlich wurde ich regelrecht von Schnee begraben.

Okay, jetzt reichte es, ich respektierte Dumbledores Regeln, aber diese wurden sicher auch von einigen Ausnahmen bestätigt.

"DU SCHREIBST 500 MAL: ICH SOLL MEINE LEHRER NICHT LEBENDIG BEGRABEN UND SCHON GAR NICHT PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

"Sorry, dass ich das sage, aber ich hab schon Muskelkater in meiner rechten Hand, hab schon über 500 Mal ‚Hiermit laden wir Sie herzlich zur Hochzeit von Remus Lupin und Severus Snape am Samstag, dem 12. Januar, ein. Geschenke und zusätzliche Torte erwünscht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Remus Lupin und Severus Snape.' In jedem Gemeinschaftsraum und in der Großen Halle sind mindestens hundert....Hey, was schaust du so? Keiner wird merken, dass die Einladungen von mir sind, ich hab sogar eure perfekt Unterschriften gefälscht. Du unterschreibst doch mit einem großen X, oder? Remus ist übrigens gerade in deinem Labor und versucht sich ein Gift zusammenzumischen, aber er war schon immer unheimlich schlecht in Zaubertränke, bevor der es schafft sich umzubringen, geht eher dein Labor in die Luft, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen..ähh...Snivellus?"

...

In dieser Nacht hatte ich alle Alpträume, die ich mir je ausgemalt hatte.

Lupin und ich fuhren mit einem Schwanenboot durch einen Liebestunnel.

Meine Mutter hatte mich so angekettet, dass ich mich nicht ertränken konnte.

...

Lupin und ich standen vor dem Altar, er war im Begriff mich zu küssen, er nahm seinen Brautschleier ab und unter diesem verbarg sich nicht sein Gesicht, sondern der schwarze, unendlich Schlund eines Dementors, der mir die Seele aus dem Leib sog.

Okay, dieser Traum war nicht so schlimm wie der mit dem Boot, der Schlund verschönerte Lupins Gesicht sogar etwas, aber trotzdem behagte mir der Gedanke je in einer solchen Situation zu sein gar nicht.

Plötzlich wachte ich auf, kalter Schweiß rann mir vom Gesicht, jemand stand vor meinem Bett.

"Wie geht es dir, Severus?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme, sie gehörte Madame Pomfrey.

"Gut (gelogen, gelogen, gelogen,...)."

Ich musste hier wohl im Krankenflügel sein...

Auf einmal fiel mir ein Stuhl auf, der neben meinem Bett stand, darauf lag, ordentlich gefaltet, die Robe, die ich eigentlich anhaben sollte.

Ich hatte mich geirrt, ich hatte noch nicht alle Alpträume gehabt...den letzten erlebte ich gerade erst, life und in Farbe.

"Dein Freund mit den langen schwarzen Haaren hat euch hergebracht. Habt ihr bei der Explosion deines Labors das Bewusstsein verloren?"

"Bei der-"

Oh Gnade Gott...moment...Black hat uns hergebracht?...Wir haben das Bewusstsein verloren?

Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass das, was ich die ganze Zeit im Rücken spürte, kein Kissen war.

Geschockt drehte ich mich um.

Neben mir lag ein unschuldig aussehender, schlafender, und vorallendingen ebenfalls nackter Lupin.

Seine Hände waren an etwas ungünstigen Stellen...

"Ihr seid ein wirklich süßes Paar. Ich hab euch extra in das dänische Luxus-Doppelbett gelegt. Es ist besonders widerstandsfähig...Severus?...Bist du noch da?"

Das Letzte:

Sara: Juchuu~, ich liebe dieses Kapitel!!

Snape: Juchuu~, in meinem Arbeitsvertrag steht, dass ich meinen Psychiater nicht selbst bezahlen muss!! 

Poppy: Juchuu~, ich hab heute bestimmt die geilsten ‚Hochzeitsfotos' der zwei Glücklichen gemacht.

Sara: Whoaaa~!! Lass mich mal sehen. 

Snape+Lupin: *Schild nehm und als Schläger missbrauch* ("Read and review", "Please")

Sara: ...

Sirius: *ins Zimmer gehüpft komm* Okay Poppy, jetzt liegen in jeder Cafeteria,in der Mensa und bei der Redaktion des Playboy (den ich eigentlich leider auch nicht kenne) mindestens 100 Abzüge! Hast du bemerkt, dass man unter die Decke gucken kann, wenn man die Bilder vergrößert?


End file.
